


Kinky

by purpleeyestelllies



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Ankle Cuffs, BDSM, Bondage, Chris - Freeform, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Sex, Smut, Yum, i've really been in this chris evans mood, it's just them two, just a ton of smut, leather cuffs, like not steve rogers or cap, they go at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: "I'd been waiting for a good time to test out that particular kink, and I figured if not your birthday, then when, you know?""Kink? I'm not really a kinky person," Chris countered.Sebastian scoffed. "You're kidding, right?"orIt's Chris's birthday and Seb gets him a present he didn't know he wanted.





	Kinky

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first shot I think I've done with real Marvel people. Why not start with my fave, right?

"Is there something you want to say to me?" Chris whispered low in Sebastian's ear as he looped his arms around the brunet from behind him at the kitchen counter.

Sebastian didn't turn from where he was pouring two cups of coffee, but he hummed and leaned back into the solid weight of Chris's body. "Like what?" he teased.

Chris huffed, amused by his coyness. "Oh, I don't know..." He slipped both hands under the worn tee Sebastian had borrowed from his drawers when he'd tumbled out of bed that morning. "Maybe....something about my birthday?"

Sebastian abandoned the sugar he was scooping into his cup and turned, face contorted in mock surprise. "Your birthday? Is that why I'm here? Oh my God, and here I thought this was just a booty call."

The sun was coming in beautifully through the slats in the blinds of the kitchen window, highlighting the sparkle in Sebastian's eyes. Chris huffed, eyes narrowing to keep from laughing. He let his hand wander further under Sebastian's shirt, smoothing up the taunt expanse of his back, making the other man curve into the touch. "It was, but it was a special birthday booty call."

"Could've fooled me," Sebastian sassed and leaned in so their noses brushed. "From what I recall, I got all the special treatment last night."

Chris laughed lowly, remembering the same moments. "For good reason."

"Oh?" Sebastian raised a brow.

Chris nodded, nosing flicking against the tip of the other man's. "Uh huh," he answered, voice barely above a whisper and only pitching lower as he went on. "I wanted to make sure you were well taken care of last night because today is all about me."

Sebastian couldn't help the chuckle that bubbled up from his chest and out between his lips. "Very presumptuous of you." Chris just hummed again, using his mouth instead to press a kiss to Sebastian's throat. Sebastian sighed at the feeling of Chris's soft beard against the sensitive juncture between his neck and shoulder. "What makes you think I don't already have a present for you?"

That got the other man's attention and he pulled back, eyes bright and lips already pinking from the kisses. "Yeah?"

Sebastian slowly pushed Chris's hands out from under his clothes, shivering just a little at the cool air that took their place, and stepped from between his lover and the counter to go to his overnight bag that was left unceremoniously on the chair in the hallway the night before. "We don't have to do it if you don't want, but I figured you'd want to have some fun so I got us a little something."

"Us? I thought it was my birthday," Chris reminded as he followed after Sebastian. 

Sebastian just side-eyed him and kept digging in his bag. "Trust me, you'll like it."

Chris leaned against the hallway wall, arms folded easily while he waited. "You know, I wasn't actually expecting a gift."

Sebastian stopped searching and stood up with a confused look on his face. "Why not?"

Chris shrugged, still relaxed in nothing but boxers and socks. "Because I know this is still new. It's...fun and funny, and I'm just not expecting things like birthday gifts. I was honestly joking earlier; I didn't even expect you to remember it was my birthday."

Sebastian pulled some clothes aside and finally pulled a box the size of shoebox out from the mess. He made no move to open it as he faced Chris and leaned a shoulder against the wall with him. "This is fun and funny and new, but you're one of my best friends and I knew your birthday way before we ever started this so yeah, I figured I'd get you something." He held the box out. "Plus, I said it's for both of us."

Chris held out for just a moment before snatching the box and running back through the open floor plan to his kitchen counter. The box was soft, velvet maybe, and wrapped in a wide, burgundy ribbon. Sebastian watched him with amusement while he untied the ribbon and flung it behind him on the floor. He lifted the lid and pulled back the smooth, folded tissue paper. 

Chris froze and his mouth dropped open a little. "Wow."

Sebastian bit his bottom lip between his teeth when Chris didn't say anything else. "Wow, good or wow, bad? Because we don't have to use them."

Chris still didn't say anything, but he reached into the box and picked up one set of the padded leather cuffs that were latched into loose circles. He ran a hand cautiously over the buckles and firm seams. He turned them over and inhaled a stuttered breath. On the leather band that connected the two cuffs was Chris's name, engraved in big robust letters right into the leather itself. The permanence of it made his eyelids heavy. He looked down and reached for the other pair, inspecting it to find the same stark letters imprinted in the second set and setting them down again with care. 

"Chris? I'm gonna need you to say something here, man."

It was like someone flicked his power switch on, reanimating him. He flushed red from his ears to his collarbones and swallowed hard as he looked up to see Sebastian still standing a few feet away with his hands wringing in front of him. "How do you get something like this?" he asked and held one pair in his hands carefully with sure fingers. 

Sebastian tilted his head and rocked back on his heels. "There are websites..."

"Oh..."

"Yeah..."

Chris licked his lips and then licked them again before huffing out. "Just to be clear...you're offering to wear these, right?"

Sebastian huffed a laugh, realized it wasn't funny, and then cleared his throat. "Um, yeah. I will- If you want me to."

They were silent again as Chris looked down at the box and the presents inside. When he spoke again, his voice was a hoarse, feral thing. "Come here."

The jolt that shot through Sebastian's chest physically dragged him forward until he was stood at Chris's side. He didn't dare say anything because he'd never heard Chris sound like that. He was pretty sure he'd never heard anyone sound like that. Then again, he'd never given someone personalized hand and ankle cuffs before. 

"You know," Chris started, voice noticeably more controlled, "when you let me tie your hands to the headboard with my tie in that hotel room in London, I thought I'd been pretty cool about how good it felt." He lifted his eyes just enough to peer at Sebastian through his lashes. "Apparently I wasn't."

"You weren't," Sebastian agreed. "I didn't even know my knees could touch my head before that night." Chris huffed a laugh but his small smile was easy. Sebastian returned one just as easy. "I'd been waiting for a good time to test out that particular kink, and I figured if not your birthday, then when, you know?"

"Kink? I'm not really a kinky person," Chris countered.

Sebastian scoffed. "You're kidding, right?"

Chris dropped the cuffs into the box and faced Sebastian. "I'm not kinky," he repeated defiantly. 

The dark-haired man matched the puff of Chris's chest. "Seriously, Evans." He held up one finger. "Last week, you told me to ask you to come. Which was hot." He held up another finger. "Last night, you held my hands behind my back and used that to fuck me from behind like you wanted to snap me in half. My ass is gloriously sore as proof." He held up a third and raised his voice with the momentum of his count off. "The first night you took me home you-!"

"Okay! Jesus." Chris held up a hand in surrender. "I didn't know that stuff- I mean, I didn't mean it...Fuck, have I just been taking complete advantage of you this whole time?"

Sebastian closed the last inches between them and raked light fingers through Chris's bedhead. "If you were- well, you wouldn't be because I wouldn't take that shit." He challenged but gave him a soft smile. "It's all good, and all you have to do is find someone that's okay with it, too."

Chris actually looked nervous, and Sebastian wanted to save him- he really did- but he wanted to hear him ask what he knew was on his mind even more. "Are you," he cleared his throat and cast his eyes to the floor, "okay with it?" 

There it was. The satisfaction tingled through Sebastian's body like liquid fire. "Got you the present, didn't I?"

That got a pitiful chuckle out of Chris. "You did."

Sebastian placed two fingers under Chris's chin and lifted his head get him to look at him. "Would you like to try them out?"

Chris's breathing went uneven for a few long breaths before he gripped Sebastian's hip hard enough to make him wince, but neither of them pulled away. "Okay, so, hypothetically, if I wanted to tie you down and tease you until you cry, would that be kinky?"

With a disbelieving shake of his head, Sebastian leveled him with, "Very."

Chris ran his own hand through his hair then and squeezed Sebastian's hip a little tighter. "Damn."

"You're a lunatic," Sebastian noted as he took the broader man by the wrist and ordered, "Bring the box," before they made their way back to the master bedroom. When they were both standing at the foot of Chris's large, rumpled bed, Sebastian held his arms out. "Alright, birthday boy. Where do you want me?"

"Under me mostly," Chris scoffed like it was a reflex, making Sebastian roll his eyes and bite down on a grin. "But how about on your back for now. I wasn't kidding about wanting to tease you."

A shiver ran up and down the length of Sebastian's spine and he quickly climbed onto the bed. Once he'd turned over and sprawled out comfortably on his lover's bed, Chris took in the situation and the possibilities silently for a few long moments. "Take your underwear off, but leave the shirt."

"But it's yours-"

Chris hummed. "Exactly."

Sebastian pulled his legs up to get his underwear off as he muttered, "Kinky son of a bitch." He could've played coy until that moment, but when he laid back out flat his cock was half hard and growing with every second that Chris stood over him and assessed him. 

Chris set the box down on the edge of the bed but pulled a pair of cuffs out and examined them. "I knew people did this stuff, but I never thought-" He stopped and laughed, mostly at himself. "Have you ever done this? Before the thing with the tie I mean, before me."

Sebastian propped himself up on his elbows and ran a hand down the front of his shirt to take his cock in hand. "A few times. I like any sort of sensory deprivation, really." Just talking about it made Sebastian's hand squeeze a little tighter. 

Chris wasn't even pretending to look anywhere but at Sebastian's hand on himself. He licked his lips and asked, "What's sensory deprivation entail? I can guess, but..."

"You want to hear it anyway," Sebastian teased and laid back again. He took his other hand and rucked Chris's shirt up enough to get to a nipple before twisting both hands in unison and pulling a moan from his own chest. He heard Chris muttering a curse and bowed his back in satisfaction. "It means you take away one or more of my senses," Sebastian gruffed. "Tie me up so I can't touch you." 

Sebastian brought his hand up his dick to press into the wet slit, making his thighs tense. "Blindfold me so I can't see you." He rubbed his palm across the pulsing head before bringing it back down to glide the new slick over himself. "Gag me so I can't speak- fuck."

Chris seemed to unconsciously move onto the bed on his knees then. He knelt over Sebastian, laying the cuffs by his head, and grabbed the wrist of the hand that was toying with a nipple before pressing it into the pillow by his head. Then he grabbed the other wrist, and Sebastian made a sound of protest that Chris just smirked at, and pressed it into the pillow as well. "What if I did all of those to you? Is that a thing?"

Sebastian rolled his hips against Chris's still clothed groin and hummed in bliss, letting his eyes fall shut. "Definitely a thing. A really intense thing that we should probably save for another time, but we can sometime," he opened his eyes to meet Chris's and smiled, "if you want."

"I want," he confirmed, his voice that dark, animalist thing Sebastian still couldn't reconcile to the sweet, funny Chris that he knew. 

"Then let's start with those," Sebastian suggested as he flicked his gaze to cuffs a few inches away.

Chris sat up and moved up Sebastian's body until he was straddling his chest. His cock was pressing the front of his boxers obscenely, right in Sebastian's face. "You know..." Sebastian sing-songed while Chris picked up the cuffs. "You could take those pesky boxers off and I could blow you while you figure those things out." Chris cursed and fumbled the cuffs, dropping them nearly on Sebastian's face, who ducked out of the way just in time for them to land next to him on the pillow

"Shit, sorry." Chris looked half turned on, half embarrassed, but Sebastian only laughed.

"I won't lie. It's sort of nice to see you like this. You're always so fucking cocky."

Chris scoffed. "I am not cocky." He picked the cuffs back up and fiddled with the buckles. 

Sebastian, still under him with his hands resting on the pillow by his head, laughed and smiled up at the other man. "You're so unaware of yourself, aren't you? You have no idea what you do-how you affect people."

Chris finally got the buckles undone and uncurled the two circles of leather, looking down at Sebastian triumphantly. "I don't know what you mean," he admitted and unclipped one cuff from leather strap between them. 

"I know you don't," Sebastian agreed as Chris gingerly took his right wrist and wrapped it in a cuff. "People fall for you from the moment they meet you. Straight, gay, doesn't matter," he clarified with a wave of the hand Chris was buckling into the cuff. "The way they look at you..." Sebastian huffed a laugh. "I swear, any one of them would fall to their knees and suck you off right then and there if you asked."

Chris scoffed like that was ridiculous. It wasn't, Sebastian was sure. He took Sebastian's other wrist in his grip but instead of buckling him in, he leaned down until their faces were close and asked, "Would you?" as he tightened his hold. 

There it was. That intoxicating charm. That look that made his knees weak. "Without a doubt."

That started Chris laughing again as he sat back up and wrapped the other wrist in the cuff with the leather connector dangling from it. "So do I just connect these and leave it or what?"

"You can do whatever you want, birthday boy. There are more pieces in the box." 

Chris stuck his thumbnail between his teeth as he contemplated his options. As indecision flickered over his features, he smoothed his other hand across Sebastian's firm chest, almost massaging him. "I like the way you blush down here," Chris admitted absently. He rubbed a gentle thumb over a nipple. "I think I'll keep you on your back for now."

"Yeah," Sebastian added breathlessly like Chris needed his approval.

He swung a leg over Sebastian and stood up from the bed. "Don't move."

"Wasn't planning on it," murmured dopily.

Chris reached over and pinched his hip in reprimand for the comment, making Sebastian laugh and shy away. Chris went to the foot of the bed where the box still held the other set of cuffs and a few more clips and longer chain connectors. He picked up the other set and disconnected them, dropping one into the box and undoing the other with more familiarity. 

Sebastian watched him, comfortable in their quiet. Chris got this little crease between his brows that Sebastian wanted to kiss- or maybe lick- as he wrapped one of Sebastian's ankles. Chris took the other cuff and buckled Sebastian's other ankle into it. When all four extremities were locked in and the leather straps with Chris's fucking name on them were dangling from Sebastian's left wrist and ankle, Chris stepped back and looked over the current situation. 

Sebastian did fidget then from being looked at like that, like Chris was weighing the idea of abandoning his plans and devouring him right then and there. Chris sighed and palmed his ignored erection lazily while his eyes roamed from Sebastian's messy hair to his curling toes. When his eyes came back up from his toes, they were bright with decision and Chris smiled devilishly. 

"Oh, shit," Sebastian murmured at the look and readied himself for whatever Chris had decided. 

Chris went to the ankle with the dangling connector and unattached it only to connect it to the other ankle. Sebastian looked at him, confused; why move it to the other ankle if he was just going to connect them together? Was his name upside down? But then Chris tenderly bent Sebastian's knee and brought his wrist toward his ankle. 

No. 

Sebastian thought he'd maybe cuff him to the headboard; maybe cuff his ankles to the bottom legs of the bed; maybe even just cuff his wrists together, his ankles together, and curl him into a ball to fuck him. As Chris moved around to the other side of the bed and attached his other ankle to his other wrist, Sebastian flushed hard with shame. He was spread open and vulnerable with his ass and hole on display, legs and arms held in the air together, yet his dick gave a traitorous twitch at the circumstance. 

Chris moved back to the bottom of the bed and took in his work. His eyes raked down the backs of Sebastian's legs to his spread cheeks, making the bound man squirm. "Don't worry," he soothed, but his voice wasn't kind, it was dominant. "You look lovely."

That only made Sebastian flush harder and pull his hands down to cover his face, which pulled his ankles further towards his head and he felt a new rush of air sweep across his puckered hole, halting his movements halfway. "Fuck, Chris, please," was all he could think to say.

"Just let me look at you," Chris requested, though he didn't depend on permission.

Sebastian let his head roll back onto his pillow and sighed. "Chris, I'm hard. I've been waiting for this since I thought of the present and all I really want is for you to fuck me in the dirtiest, filthiest way imaginable, so can you do this later?"

There was some shuffling and when Sebastian lifted his head again, Chris was naked- gloriously, blessedly naked and his dick was standing proud and tinted pink. "Yeah, I can do that." He climbed on the bed, more excited than before and smiling like a teenager getting to fuck the babysitter. "Oh, wait," Chris interjected just as he was about to lean down to kiss Sebastian and moved back down the bed, making Sebastian groan and grind his ass into the bed in frustration. 

Chris came back a few seconds later with one of the long chains that had two smaller clips on either end. "In case you get tired," he informed Sebastian, but the brunet had no idea what that meant. Then, Chris was leaning forward, over Sebastian to the headboard and looping the chain through one of the bars. He clipped each end to a leather connector, tugging all four of Sebastian's limbs up towards the head of the bed and lifting his hips off the mattress just a little. 

Sebastian felt a rush of heat shiver up his spine and his hole clenched around nothing. He had never been on display like that before, not for anyone, and the fact that Chris wanted that made his ears go hot. "Are you done," he demanded to cover up his desperation, "or would you like to fold me into a proper pretzel?" The look in Chris's eyes told him not to test that theory, so he pressed his lips together and settled into the new position. He was looking up at Chris from between his ankles, the glimpse of the cuffs in his peripherals making him breathe a little harder. 

"I thought for just a minute," Chris purred, "that I'd put that vibrator we tried last week in your ass and sit over there," he thumbed behind himself, "and watch you come undone." Words failed Sebastian, so he just let his mouth hang as he panted and let his eyes flutter shut. "Hmm." Chris noted the reaction but moved on. "But it's my birthday and I want to eat you instead of cake."

As if that weren't the dirtiest thing Sebastian had ever heard about cake, Chris smiled down on him, pleased, and took Sebastian's leaking cock in hand. He stroked him slow, too slow, and pulled a pained moan from the bound man. He'd been there, hard and enjoying Chris's teasing, for so long that his erection had started to hurt. Chris didn't say anything else- God bless- before parting his red-bitten lips and taking Sebastian into his mouth.

Sebastian let a long, gritty moan fall off his lips as Chris sank down, lips meeting his fist as his cheeks hollowed to meet the warm skin of his cock. The sounds Chris's mouth made the faster he went, the sloppier he got, echoed through Sebastian's ears like the bells of Heaven welcoming him home. Just as he was creeping close to coming, pain shot through his nipple and Chris's mouth came up to tighten around the tip of his dick. Sebastian's head lifted indignantly from the pillow and he looked down to where Chris's slick lips were sucking on his cockhead like a lollipop. 

Chris pulled off with a slurping sound and licked from base to tip in a tortuously long drag of his tongue before saying, voice husky, "Do you want to come now?"

What kind of question was that? Of course he-

"Because if you do, I won't give you break. I'm going to open you up with my fingers and then fuck you until I'm satisfied." He crawled up Sebastian's body and pressed their mouths together, the salty taste of Sebastian's precome on his tongue. "And I won't be satisfied until you come again."

Sebastian had to steel himself against the lurch in his gut that sent shockwaves straight to his dick. He'd never done that before either. Sure, he'd kept going when he was sensitive, even let someone fuck him after he orgasmed, but he'd never been forced to come twice so soon. He wondered if it would hurt more than it felt good. He wondered if that mattered. He wondered, if he chose not to come right then, would he even be able to hold out long enough for Chris to fuck him. What would Chris do if he came before he was...allowed? The possibilities pushed another glob of precome out of the pink slit of Sebastian cock's and trickled down onto Chris's fingers.

Chris must have taken that as a good sign because he crashed their mouths together in a searing mess of a kiss. Sebastian let Chris open his mouth for his tongue and melted into the way he licked across the back of Sebastian's teeth. When Chris pulled away, breathing hard and looking for an answer, Sebastian just panted, "It's your birthday. You chose."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Chris started jerking Sebastian off again, that time with intent. He pulled a shocked moan from the man under him which he seemed to drink in before drowning the next moan in a kiss. Chris slunk down the bed again and suctioned his lips around the fat head of Sebastian's dick, jerking him off with speed in exchange for finesse. It wasn't long before Sebastian was tugging on his cuffs and arching into Chris's mouth as he came. 

Chris opened his lips and let Sebastian's seed slip back down his softening shaft and then dragged his tongue up Sebastian's torso to the hem of his pushed up shirt, leaving a thin trail along the way. He pulled Sebastian up for a kiss, pushing the last bit of his own cum onto the other man's tongue and humming in satisfaction. Sebastian couldn't close his eyes, wouldn't for all the money in the world, to watch Chris watch him as he swallowed obediently and leaned his chin up for another kiss. Chris obliged happily, biting down on his bottom lip as he pulled back.

Chris was encased on either side by Sebastian's flexed feet and the contraption holding the submissive man up in the air. "No break," Chris reminded and ducked out from between the cuffs on Sebastian's ankles to reach over to his nightstand. He came back with a small tube of lube and squeezed some onto his fingers. That mischevious glint was back in Chris's eyes and it made Sebastian squirm under him and shuffle in his restraints, which only made him groan. 

A hand disappeared from Sebastian's sight and then the tip of one finger was pressed against his hole. He tensed just long enough for Chris to lean down and lick a strip up from Sebastian's balls to his tip, pulling a shiver from the bound man and making his limbs go slack. "Good boy," Chris murmured, and then the finger pushed past Sebastian's still sore ring.

The reason behind the mischevious glint became apparent with one, two long pulls in and out of Sebastian's hole; the lube heated up and started to tingle against his walls. "Oh fuck, Chris," Sebastian gasped and tried to get more by tilting his hips down onto Chris's finger. 

"I figured you'd be sore from last night so I wanted to give you a little something extra to make up for what I'm about to do to you," Chris growled out the last few words and pushed his finger in deeper, twisting it each time he brought it out. Sebastian seemed to be at a loss because he just nodded enthusiastically and spread his knees as wide as he could in his cuffs. 

Chris rewarded his agreement with a soft hand that smoothed up the back of Sebastian's thigh and gripped him just behind the knee before wandering back down to grip his hip. When Sebastian's ring of muscle felt lax around one finger, Chris added another, and then when he was soft against two, he added more lube and a third. Sebastian had taken to panting with each thrust of his digits, head pressing back against the pillow and the muscles in his thighs tensing and releasing sporadically.

"Seb," Chris called his attention with his voice and with a sure tug on his valiantly half-hard cock. Sebastian cried out, too sensitive and head fuzzy. Chris continued, "Do you feel ready?" He accented his question with a wide scissor of his fingers in Sebastian's hole. 

Sebastian was nodding before he even finished the question. "Yeah, yes." He swallowed hard. "Go ahead." He lifted his head up, caught Chris's eye and tracked him as he sat up straight and let go of Sebastian's prick in favor of spreading his cheeks. Chris squeezed more lube on himself, lined up and, just as his head caught on Sebastian's tight ring, he locked his gaze with his lover's to witness the drop of Sebastian's jaw and the crease between his brows he always got when Chris entered him. 

This time was no different, except maybe for the muttered fuck Sebastian huffed out when the head popped inside. Chris pushed smoothly, if not slowly; he wasn't actually interested in hurting him. When the crease between his brows turned into a furrow, Chris figured he had to be feeling the pounding from last night and wrapped his dirty had around Sebastian's dick, allowing him slow, tight tugs. It did the trick because Sebastian somehow both relaxed and tightened around Chris's cock, pulling him in deeper. 

Balls to his ass, Sebastian smiled, proud. "Fuck me," he offered, granting his permission and stating his desire in two glorious words. Chris didn't need to be asked twice. He used his free hand to tilt Sebastian into an angle he knew would be good for them both and didn't waste time with foreplay. He pulled back and rammed forward, hitting deep and arching Sebastian's spine off the bed with the force. "Jesus, fuck yeah."

"That mouth," Chris teased, but shoved in hard again, starting up a bruising rhythm. As he settled into the blissful routine of hitting Sebastian's prostate on each push in and twisting his wrist around Sebastian's cock on each pull out, and earning a squeeze around his dick for his efforts, he reached up and grabbed hold of the closest leather connector. He leaned into his thrusts more, putting most of his weight on the hand that was gripping the leather, in turn finally pushing Sebastian into a full pretzel, the top of his thigh brushing the sheet by his ribs. 

The sounds Sebastian tried to keep in were desperate and wrecked; he was freeing a high keen when he couldn't keep his lips pressed together. Chris felt drunk on it: the pleasure- both his and Sebastian's. "Close?" Chris asked. All he got was a frantic nod as Sebastian curled his hands around the chain hard enough to turn them white. 

He must've been close because just two more thrusts and two more tugs on his aching, red cock later Sebastian was seizing up and crying out Chris's name accompanied by a few choice words. Chris let go of Sebastian's dick and the cuffs in order to grasp both of Sebastian's hips in an unyielding grip. He fucked him just long enough for Sebastian to start squirming under him before pulling out and falling forward, catching himself on Sebastian's right handcuff, faces just a few inches apart. He took himself in hand, one stroke, and then one more and Chris was groaning and splattering Sebastian's t-shirt and stomach with white. 

Sebastian just looked up at Chris through hazy eyes as he sucked in greedy gulps of air. Chris smiled down at him with the laziest tilt of his lips he could manage before swinging around and flopping next to him on the bed. The bound man tugged at his cuffs and rolled his head over to look at Chris's flushed face and sweaty hairline. "Wanna undo me?"

Chris opened his mouth to say something, closed it, smiled wickedly, then said, "Pretty sure I already did."

Sebastian didn't laugh, but there was humor in his, "Fuck off, Evans." Chris did sit up then and unlatched Sebastian from the chain around the headboard. Without the taunt strand, all four of his limbs sagged, spreading out in suspension on either side of his body. Sebastian winced. "Ow, hurry up."

Chris quickly undid the connectors between each set of wrists and ankles, slowly leading Sebastian's aching legs back into a resting position. "You okay?"

"Could use a wipe and a massage, but yeah, man. Wow."

Like he could read Sebastian's mind, Chris had already pulled a wipe from his bedside table and he started cleaning up Sebastian's painted torso. When he was done and thew the wipe on the floor, he leaned into the sore man and kissed his shoulder. "One massage, coming up." Ignoring Sebastian's mild protests, Chris set to work taking off the cuffs and rubbing out the tenseness in each joint and bend. If he got a little distracted around the hips, so be it. He'd blame it on kink.

**Author's Note:**

> There it is. Dirty and plotless. I hope you like it.
> 
> KUDOS AND COMMENTS! Mwah!! XO, Jess
> 
> I'm purpleeyestelllies on Tumblr, too, if you want to chat.


End file.
